monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger
: This article is about the original version. You may be looking for the 2010 remake version. Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger is a serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1984 classic horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street and its sequels, as well as its 2010 remake. Originally a man who had no problem murdering children, Freddy was known to many as "The Springwood Slasher". Hearing about Freddy murdering the children, the parents came for him and burned him alive. This was before he became the nightmare creator he is known as in the films. Now a demonic boogeyman, Freddy preys on the teenagers living in Elm Street. In the dream world, Freddy is capable of anything, as long as his victim is sleeping. As powerful as he is in the dream world, he can be pulled into the real world, causing him to lose powers and become beatable. For instance, Freddy can be burned alive, mutilated, and sprayed with holy water. Despite all these weaknesses, Freddy can return to haunt dreams except if the youngsters of Elm Street either do not fear or remember him, as he says in Freddy vs. Jason. He was portrayed by Robert Englund and Jackie Earle Haley in the 2010 remake. History Early Life His biological mother, Amanda Krueger was a nun, who gave birth to Freddy, after she was raped hundreds of times after being accidentaly locked in a cell of psychotic men in the 1940s. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought him a freak. He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic, Mr. Underwood, constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias "Springwood Slasher", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. When his wife, Lorreta, discovered his secret, he strangled her in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. A little while later, Freddy got caught trying to kill the Blocker twins, 2 sisters who happened to be the daughters of Lt. Blocker, a cop. Freddy was arrested and put on trial, but was released on a technicality preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip down, and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, 3 dream demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal so that he could come back as a demon and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where they cannot protect themselves; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: Dream Child'' ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' Appearance ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Trivia * Gallery Freddy.jpg freddy krueger (2010 version).jpg|freddy krueger as he appears in the 2010 remake Category:Undead Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Titular monsters Category:Horror monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:All monsters Category:Demons Category:Ghosts Category:American Monsters Category:Humans Category:Super-Strong Monsters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mortal Kombat Monsters Category:Comic book monsters Category:TV monsters Category:Animated monsters Category:Strong Monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Antagonists